Escape
Escape is the twenty-third episode of Red vs. Blue: The Freelancer Files. It aired January 16th, 2011. Plot "I think I've got an idea." Louis said. He jumped over the table they were hiding behind and began to run in a long circle across the room. As he was the easiest target as of now all of the turrets began to focus on him. "Come on. A little faster." he told himself when the Plasma fired from the turrets got to close. He stopped running and hid behind The Director's glass box. He began to hit the box with his gun, hoping to break it, but failed. He could hear the Director's coughing get worse, it began to sound more like screechs and moans and unhumanly. The turrets had not stoped firing yet and their plasma began to melt a hole into The Director's glass cage. All of the gas poured out in a matter of seconds and when it cleared the Agents could see him, and they were all disgusted by what they'd seen. The Director was now mishapen, he had bulbous throbing green blobs covering some parts of his body, and small tentacles began to grow out of his mouth. He tried to mutter something that sounded like "Help... me." "Well hes safe for now." Louis said. He then ran to The Counselor's cage and did the same thing. The Counselor was fine however. "Thank you Louis." he said. "What? Why aren't you like him?" Louis asked motioning to the Director. "I was able to hold my breath. I didn't want to breath this... greenish air." "Good point. Now hold on. I'll get you both out of these cages completly. But first." he said. A turret poped out from behind the table that the 3 rescuers were behind. It began to lock onto the three and Louis ran over to stop it from killing them. It began to fire when Louis jumped on top of it. It took one shot and he pulled up with all his might. It began to fire at the roof until he was able to detach it from its stand. He looked down seeing that the one shot it fired had hit Ohio. He appeared to be in great pain from the plasma burn and what was worse was that he was now exposed. Plasma flew past him as the turrets began to lock back onto him and he got back into action. He jumped onto the turret's stand and fired at the turret closest to him. It hit the turret in its locking mechanism. Without being able to lock onto anything now it fired at everything and anything that moved. It helped Louis take out the rest of the turrets. He fired at their 'heads' melting them. Eventually all that was left was the rouge turret. He dropped the turret he was using and jumped onto the turret. He pulled its 'head' off just like he'd done for the first. "Hows Ohio?" Louis asked. "I can walk..." Ohio grunted as he got up. "Alright. Well everyone but Ohio help me break this glass cage apart. We need to get these guys out of here." All of the Agents got up on the glass and pulled from the melted opening. Eventually with all their combined stength they were able to break enough of the glass apart on both of the cages allowing The Director and The Counselor to get out. The Counselor had begun to breath again but the air was still containimated and he got a slight cough. "How do we get the door open?" asked Alaska. "Well... there are two turrets that will still shoot. Use those to melt the door!" "Gotcha." Alaska said picking up the damaged turret. Louis picked up the one he'd used previously and with the combined firepower they were able to melt a hole in the door. With The Director on his back and Ohio on Alabama's the Freelancers ran out of the room. They ran down a hallway but got to a dead end. To one end was the room they'd just came from. From the other, 20 UNSC gaurds. Behind them a window. Louis was unable to carry the turret as he had The Director on his back and Alaska wasn't as strong as his brother and was forced to drop it. The Freelancers all had only pistols now. They began to open fire on the soldiers. However they'd only killed about 3 of them by the time the soldiers caught up to them. Jersey began to panic. He lunged at a soldier and began to punch him. Not wanting to accidentally kill their teammate the Gaurds wouldn't shoot Jersey. Instead the leader of the gaurd unit picked Jersey up. He tried to throw Jersey but Jersey held onto him. The leader of the gaurd was kicked in the back by an unknown assailent and he dropped Jersey, tripped over Jersey, and fell out the window, shattering it. Some of the gaurds ran over to see him fall. Those that did were kicked down with him. In the end there were only about 10 of the original 20 gaurds left. The Freelancer's opened fire on them with their magnums killing them all. They were then able to take their Battle and Assault Rifles to use them. "Alright guys. I'm sure that now the Chairman is at the helipad trying to escape we've got to hurry and take that escape route right now. But first we've got to disable security." The Freelancers ran into the security room. Alabama tossed a grenade in there. It went off and the Freelancers went in. Both security gaurds were now dead and some of the equipment was damaged. "I'll take a look at the helipad security camera." Alaska said. He pulled up the security camera and saw a Pelican was on the northeast helipad. He saw in the distance another Pelican and two dots on the northwest helipad. He pulled up that camera and saw the Chairman escaping on that one. "Alright guys. We can't stop him. Hes to far. But the Northeast helipad is close. We've got our objectives. Lets just go there and leave." The Freelancers agreed with him and they all left the room running down the hall towards the helipad.